La Graduación
by WinterSnowdrop
Summary: La graduación es un momento único en la vida, un momento lleno de sentimientos, donde cada cual escoge su camino por la universidad. La graduación tiene varios significados. El comienzo de una nueva etapa, nuevos desafíos, nuevos retos, nuevas cosas por vivir ¿Que enfrentaran los graduados de Vocaloid City en su graduación? [LukaxGakupo y demás parejas sorpresa].


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, está es mi primera historia, van a notar que voy a ir describiendo a los personajes lo más detalladamente posible para que se den cuenta cómo va a ser el ritmo. No solo se basará en LukaxGakupo, si no en muchas otras parejas, típicas y otras que desconocen. Si hay algo que no les gusta, desde ya les digo que pueden dejar un rw. Sin más que decir, espero les guste.

"La graduación" – Capitulo 1; "Una tarea del Sensei"-

Era una mañana templada, donde habían figuras en la calle pero no se podían observar tantas, ya que eran apenas las seis de la madrugada. Una pelirrosada estaba recostada en su cama, abrazando con un brazo su almohada, mientras que la otra abrazaba un peluche de "atún" que le había regalado su hermano por su cumpleaños el año pasado. Dormía con una ventana de su habitación media abierta, porque no le gustaba tanto el encierro, y le agradaba sentir la brisa que la acariciaba por las mañanas. Le gustaban los lunes, no era como la mayoría de personas que siempre vivía quejándose de los lunes, para ella, cada día era el inicio de algo nuevo, cosas nuevas iban a pasar, algo nuevo iba a aprender, alguien iba a conocer, y demás. Entre el ambiente de su cálido sueño, sonó su despertador marcando las seis de la madrugada. La mano que estaba abrazando la almohada, dejo de hacerlo para poder apagarlo. Aún con el despertador apagado se quedo recostada en su cama un minuto, pensando cómo iba a ser este día. Agitado, para ella. Eran comienzos de diciembre y ella se estaba por graduar. Una palabra bastante desconocida para ella como para su hermano. Ambos iban juntos a la misma escuela, aunque no solían hablar tanto allí, solo se encontraban en la salida para volver a casa juntos. Pensando y pensando y hundiéndose cada vez más en sus pensamientos allí se encontraba Luka Megurine. Diesi ocho años de edad, 1,62 cm de altura, peso 45 kg. Tiene un gran fanatismo sobre el atún y el canto.

Luego de sumergirse en su imaginación, la pelirrosada comenzó a destaparse, dejando ver así una perfecta figura de un adolescente a punto de convertirse en una adulta. Una vez destapada, se levanto y se dirigió al baño que estaba en su habitación para poder higienizarse para ir a la escuela. Últimos días de escuela, por cierto, se acercaba navidad, el cumpleaños de sus amigos los Kagamine y lo más importante… su graduación.

-¡Hermana! ¡Son las seis y media y todavía no has salido! ¿Qué tanto te tienes que producir para ir a clases? – Decía su hermano, quejándose de cuanto se tardaba su hermana en salir. Típico de él. Luki Megurine. Diesi ocho años de edad, al igual que su hermana, cumplían el mismo día. 1,75 de altura. Peso 50 kg. Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, divertirse y pasarla bien.

-Como molestas… -Ya se podía escuchar que la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo, mucho antes de que su hermano llamará a la puerta, Luka ya se había puesto su correspondiente uniforme-.

Se acercaba a la puerta que daba a la entrada de su habitación. Salió de ella, observo a la izquierda y su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. Se podía decir que estaba esperándola o que justamente se durmió esperándola. Pero no fue así, cuando Luka salió de su habitación su hermano se levanto para poder juntos tomar el desayuno y partir a la escuela juntos. Siempre lo hacían todo juntos. No habría nada que no hicieran separados, por más que actúen como si se detestan, son hermanos, se respetan, se quieren y actúan como tal.

Luka bajo primero, para ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Luki era "el burro de carga" el llevaba su mochila y el bolso de su hermana para pagar el desayuno que le daba Luka. No era tan delicioso para su gusto que digamos, pero mientras no estuviera tan feo, el no lo desperdiciaría. Aunque si estuviera feo lo que su hermana le preparara, tampoco lo odiaría, ya que temía a herir los sentimientos de su hermana y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Luki! ¡Cuidado con mis libros! ¡No quiero que se dañen! –Luka ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Pescado frito.-

¨Como unos libros pueden dañarse¨ Pensó su hermano quién bajaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder llevar el bolso de su hermana hasta la cocina. Cuando por fin llego, Luka ya lo esperaba con el pescado servido, jugo de manzana y ananá en trozos por si quería acompañar (raros gustos tenían ambos). Ambos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer. Luka un poco cansada del silencio que siempre reinaba allí, encendió el televisor de la cocina con el control remoto que justamente se encontraba cera suya y se puso a escuchar las noticias; "Últimos días para los estudiantes de la escuela de Vocaloid City, ¿Qué los esperará el año próximo? Tendremos una entrevista con algunos de los futuros graduados cuando estén saliendo de sus clases, pero por mientras tanto, los dejaremos con ese misterio…"

-Eh, mira hermana, están hablando de nosotros.-

-Bueno… si… si… están hablando de nosotros.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Luka? ¿Otra vez en tu mundo de maravillas por la graduación?-

Luka no contestó. Sabía que su hermano obviamente ya sabía la respuesta, entonces de nuevo reino el silencio entre ellos. Solo se podía escuchar al televisor y los reportes de las noticias.

Terminando de desayunar, Luki fue quién levanto las cosas en la mesa y las puso en la fregadora para cuando vuelvan poder limpiarlas. Ya desayunados y listos para ir, apago el televisor y se quedo observando a su hermana. Lucía preocupada y a la vez emocionada. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar con ella en la graduación, aunque sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, pero no le gustaba ver el lado preocupada de ella.

-Luka, tenemos que irnos ya.-

-Cierto…-

Luka y Luki recogieron su carga para la escuela y se dirigieron a ella. Luki sorprendido, observaba como su hermana cargaba su bolso tan fácilmente, ya que a él le pesaba ¿Será que?.. No, su hermanita no podía superarlo en fuerza. Ignorando eso, ambos observaban el camino para la escuela, se encontraban con otras personas, algunos conocidos y otros que no los hablaban.

Al llegar a la escuela, ambos se separaron para irse junto con su grupo. Luka con sus amigas y Luki con los suyos.

-¿Te veo a la salida, si?-

-Allí estaré.-

Luka se dirigió a su casillero para guardar algunos de los libros que había traído para leer en el almuerzo. Almorzaba con sus amigas, solo que a veces no entablaba en los temas de conversación y se ponía a leer revistas o libros, o a veces escuchar música, melodías de piano que tenía en su celular que ella cargo para poder componer canciones. Cerró su casillero y volteo con algunos libros en la mano. Y lo menos esperado sucedió… chocó con cierto pelimorado y sus libros cayeron al suelo. Sin observarlo, se agacho al piso para recoger sus libros, pero no se dio cuenta que el pelimorado que estaba dispuesto a conquistarla a toda costa, también se agacho para ayudarle. Sus manos chocaron con uno de sus libros y ambos se miraron cuando esto sucedió.

-Eh, deja de mirarme con esa sonrisa de idiota, que no estamos en una película romántica de estudiantes en una secundaria.-

-Cada día estás más bella.-

-¿Lo escribes en tu diario?-

Para no discutir más, Luka se levanto con sus respectivos libros y se dirigió a su clase, que para suerte de ella, estaba con la de su "pelimorado favorito"; Gakupo Kamui, 19 años de edad. Altura 1,80 cm. Pesa alrededor de 60 kg. Lleva cierto tiempo enamorado de Luka, digamos que siempre le dice cosas como para conquistarla, pero esta lo evita y rechaza todo el tiempo, desde comienzo de año hasta la graduación. Gakupo, viendo como se dirigía su pelirrosada, comenzó a plantearse si lograría conquistarla para la graduación o cuando estén en su viaje de graduados.

Luka, ya entrando a su clase, sintió el ambiente cálido de sus amigas, quiénes la recibieron con abrazos, besos y demás cariños que a ella parecían no molestarle. Algunos de estos cariños hacían que cayeran sus libros de nuevo al suelo, pero Rin Kagamine y Miku Hatsune, quiénes eran unas de las que más la querían, levantaban sus libros y preguntaban sobre de que se trataban e iban a charlar a sus lugares con la pelirrosada. No solo ellas, también sus demás amigas, como Gumi y IA. Cabe aclarar que no todo giraba alrededor de Luka cuando estaba con sus amigas, cada una tenía su tiempo para hablar de cosas que a veces tenían sentido y otras no. Pero siempre terminaban soltando carcajadas y sonrisas. Y eso que Luka no era una persona de demostrar felicidad. Más bien es una persona que demuestra felicidad cuando ella llega, no porque si.

Sono el timbre para entrar a clases y ya entraban todos. Aunque algunos ya estaban en sus lugares pero simplemente no se hablaban con los demás, como Mayu y Tei.

-Y allí viene la caballería… -Decía Miku mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello.-

-No hace falta que te arregles el cabello para Kaito, Miku. Luces bien, jeje.- Rin, como siempre, burlándose de su mejor amiga.-

-¡Q-que dices!- Refunfuñaba Miku.-

Miku y Rin pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, también estaban con Luka pero digamos que ellas dos eran un buen dueto, a veces peligroso, pero eran muy unidas.

Miku Hatsune; 16 años de edad, mide al redor de 1,58 cm. Pesa 42 kg. Le gustan los puerros, por sobre todo, pasar tiempo con sus amigas, bromear y hacer reír a los demás.

Rin Kagamine; 14 años de edad, mide 1,56 y pesa 58 kg. Le gustan las naranjas, su pasión es la guitarra eléctrica y también el piano.

Allí entraba la oleada de hombres, dispuestos a quedar como campeones frente a sus compañeras de clase; Gakupo, Len, Kaito, Yuma y Luki. Todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, un poco cerca de las chicas (no tanto), ya que guardaban distancia para poder así mostrar como que no le tenían atracción alguna. Aunque solían hablar como amigos cuando se daba la ocasión. Todos se llevaban con todos, salvo Mayu y Tei que a veces hablaban, pero no tanto.

-Muy bien clase, tranquilos todos y a sus lugares que comenzaré con la clase de hoy.-

-¡Kiyoteru-Sensei! ¡Por favor asista a nuestra graduación! –Miku decía ansiosa por la respuesta de su profesor.-

Muy raro que inviten a su profesor a su graduación, pero el profesor no estaba nada mal para las chicas, claro, Luka no opinaba lo mismo, ya que para ella un profesor es un profesor. No puede haber relaciones entre profesor y alumna.

-Hatsune, déjese de tonterías y preste atención a la clase- Decía Kiyoteru, que para él su trabajo como profesor de la escuela, no era un juego.-

La clase continuó, algunos prestaban atención, otros no, Luka como siempre, atendiendo a la clase preferida de ella, literatura. No dejaba de mirar a su profesor como explicaba las cosas, le miraba de tal forma, que a veces a Gakupo le causaba un poco de celos, pero este no decía nada, ya que eran clases, y eran sus preferidas, si se lo decía, seguro iba a enfadarse con él.

Toco el timbre para el almuerzo, pero antes de que se vallan, Kiyoteru les quizó dejar un pequeño pero importante mensaje a su clase;

-Muy bien chicos, estos serán los últimos días que estaré dándoles clases a ustedes. Les quiero decir que fue un excelente año. Fueron una excelente clase, aunque tuvimos conflictos con algunas cosas, las pudimos arreglar fácilmente. Casi todos tienen notas buenas, salvo los que no suelen prestar atención tal y como la hace la señorita Megurine. A lo que quiero llegar no es a esto. Tengo una petición para ustedes; Quiero que luego de su viaje de egresados, me escriban que fue lo que más les gusto y que es lo que extrañaran de la clase ¿Aceptan?-

-¿Tareas hasta cuando terminemos la escuela?- Decía Miku haciendo caprichos-

-Yo creo que es una buena idea. Aparte de comentar con nuestros amigos como nos fue, también podemos hacerlo de la manera que nos ofreció Kiyoteru-Sensei- Decía Luka.-

-¡Apoyo a Luka! –Gakupo se levanto de su banco con una mano en alto-

-No hay vez que no apoyes a Luka, Gakupo- Reía Len mientras señalaba al pelimorado.-

-Oye, tu, cuidado con mi hermana.- Luki ya estaba celoso por como trataba Gakupo a Luka.-

-Oigan, oigan. No hay que alterarse. Bueno, parece que si aceptan. Los espero el día que regresen, en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando vengan, nos dirigiremos a mi casa que no está muy lejos de aquí, tendremos una cena y leeremos cada una de esas notas. Muy bien, es todo, pueden ir a almorzar- Decía Kiyoteru guardando sus cosas para dirigirse a la sala de profesores.-

Todos se dirigieron a la sala del almuerzo. Es obvio que el tema de conversación ahora iba a ser la graduación, pero solo una persona no podía parar de pensar en que iba a escribir en esa hoja. Luka, quién caminaba detrás de sus compañeras con su almuerzo en la mano dispuesta a colocarla en la mesa que se sentara junto a ellas.

Este día iba a ser muy largo…


End file.
